The Saiyan Formerly Known As Prince
|video = DragonBall Z Abridged Episode 27 - TeamFourStar (TFS) }}"The Saiyan Formerly Known As Prince" is the seventeenth episode of Season 2 of Team Four Star's DragonBall Z Abridged and the twenty-seventh episode overall. It was first uploaded on YouTube on January 26, 2012. The disclaimer is once again read by Vegeta. Summary Back on Freeza’s ship, Goku is still recovering when he's contacted by King Kai asking him if he's done healing yet. Goku says that the pod should let him know but isn't too worried since he figures that his friends can take care of themselves. Cut back to the battlefield, and everyone is frightened over Freeza's final form while he himself is gloating over it. Gohan mourns Dende’s death, but Freeza fires a Death Beam at him, though Vegeta manages to knock Gohan down for protection. Everyone fears Freeza's power and accept their fate, but Vegeta is ready to fight him. He then makes his Super Sayain speech again, but Freeza dismisses it as being a myth that was passed down by "filthy monkeys". He doesn't deal in myths, he deals in facts, and the fact is "By the end of this fight," Freeza sneers, "You'll be crying like a little bitch." There is a pause between the two. "Bitch, you just jealous of my Super Saiyan swagger", brags Vegeta. "Oh, for f**k's sake", scoffs Freeza. They fight, and while Vegeta believes he has him on the ropes, Freeza notes the deaths of Zarbon, Dodoria, and the Ginyu Force have turned this trip into a big mess. "It's just like that jock strap incident, only now I don't have Ginyu to fill up the holes." Vegeta tries his best, but after putting all his power into a concentrated blast, and Freeza appearing with no scratch, he begins to falter. "See?" taunts Freeza, "Just like I told you. Like a bitch." Vegeta is trembling and has tears coming from his eyes. "SH-SHUT UP!", shouts Vegeta hoarsely. Freeza notes that he really is ''crying, despite Vegeta's denial. Freeza admits that now he "feels quite bad, like taking down Old Space Yeller". As for Vegeta, he goes in again to fight Freeza but is beaten brutally. Vegeta's Spirit Animal, Orpheus, a Jamaican-accented crab, arrives on the scene, but is eaten by Freeza before he can do anything. Krillin wonders if they should help Vegeta, but they're too scared to do anything. Meanwhile, Goku is singing "Row, Row Your Boat" while waiting, and it's catchy enough that King Kai and Tien join in for a round, much to Yamcha’s bemusement. Soon enough, the healing tank dings, and Goku's back to 100%. He blasts himself out of the tank and flies off. Back at the battlefield, Vegeta is heavily damaged, but before Freeza goes for the kill, Goku arrives to save the day, much to Freeza's surprise. Goku makes small talk with Piccolo, Krillin, and Gohan, and tells Freeza, calling him Freezer, that he's going to "deck him in the snoz". A stunned Freeza drops Vegeta, admitting that was a new one, and asks who Goku is. Goku introduces himself and checks on Vegeta. Freeza is half-heartily touch that Goku cares about Vegeta, even though Vegeta expresses hatred over both, and explains that Vegeta and him were having a disagreement. Goku, confused by this, asks if it's because of how Freeza looks. An angry Freeza fires a Death Beam at Goku, only for him to block it. Freeza fires more Death Beams, but Goku manages to block all of them without getting damaged. For once, he has Vegeta's support. Vegeta starts making the Super Saiyan speech again, this time about Goku. Annoyed to the point of breaking, Freeza shoots Vegeta. Cast *MasakoX – Goku, Gohan *KaiserNeko – King Kai *LittleKuriboh – Freeza *Lanipator – Piccolo, Krillin, Vegeta *Antfish – Vegeta’s Spirit Animal ‘Orpheus’ *Ganxingba – Tenshinhan *Bill Murray – Yamcha Music *Kageyama Hironobu - Cha-la-Head-Cha-la *Kenji Yamamoto - Desperate Situation *Kenji Yamamoto - Bukimi na Shizukasa *Shunsuke Kikuchi - Kyoufu no Ginyu Tokusentai *Shunsuki Kikuchi - Tenka Wakeme no Chou-Kessen *Shunsuke Kikuchi - Mishiranu Kyoui *Shunsuke Kikuchi - Kaibutsu Freezer VS Densetsu no Suupa Saiya-jin *Kenji Yamamoto - The Formidable Opponent, The Saiyan *The Scorpions - Rock You Like A Hurricane Running Gags *The "DODGE" gag makes its glorious return *Vegeta is once again doing his Super Saiyan speech. *Yamcha once again gets cut off before speaking *Freeza's heroic mental list is brought up again. Only this time, Goku says a line Freeza didn't even hear of before. Cultural References *When Vegeta, Krillin, and Gohan are screaming: "Healer's down!", "Need a Rez!", and "Out of Mana!", they are using vernacular commonly associated with MMORPGs. *Goku is singing "Row, Row, Row your boat", with King Kai and Tien Shinhan going on with it in a round. This is in reference to ''Star Trek V: The Final Frontier. *Vegeta's line "Super Saiyan Swagger" is a reference to the Soulja Boy single "Goku". *Orpheus the crab's Jamaican accent possibly could be a reference to Sebastian the Jamaican-accented crab from the 1989 Disney film, "The Little Mermaid". Trivia *Vegeta is the first character to read the disclaimer more than once. *Freeza was right about Vegeta crying like a bitch. *Takahata101 doesn't have a role in this episode since his characters in the story are dead. *The jockstrap incident is mentioned again, it was previously mentioned in the episode, Grand Theft Goku. *This episode's title is a reference to the pop singer-songwriter Prince, who in 1993 changed his name to an unpronounceable "Love Symbol" following a contractual dispute with his record producer; following his name change, media outlets opted to refer to him as "The artist formerly known as 'Prince'". Category:DragonBall Z Abridged 2x17 2x17 2x17